And Thus it Began
by AnnuallySadPoet
Summary: This takes place after Persona 3, but not quite before FES. Because FES never really happened. It's just a story that parents made up to let their woeful children rest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We should be joining them, now" said Aigis, as she stroked her friend's dark blue hair. The two of them agreed to meet with their other friends on the day of the graduation ceremony, which was currently underway in the school below. Although she knew she had promised to join them, she couldn't help but to stay on the rooftop with her hero's head on her lap, as she stared into the Eastern Sun with a teary smile.

"We have all been through much this school year," announced Mitsuru to the entire student body. As student council president, she held the responsibility of giving the speech at the graduation ceremony. "As many of you know, my father passed away due to sudden illness." She stopped. "Sudden… illness…" The crowd started muttering to itself, because in Japanese culture, that is exactly what you should do after someone repeats the phrase "sudden illness." "Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness. Sudden illness." This lasted for a bit over an hour and a half. The muttering continued, only now it was at the volume of a nearby foghorn. The audience sounded as if it would've instantly torn a goat into shreds had you thrown it one (this was quite appropriate, because that is exactly what it was doing). Mitsuru suddenly awoke from her trance with a china-shattering scream. She ripped off her top, letting her two breasts breathe the fresh air. "THAT'S RIGHT," Mitsuru cried, "I REMEMBER." At this moment, Yukari felt something click in the back of her mind.

"That's right," she whispered with a smile. "I remember, too." Yukari stood up and ripped off her shirt, letting her two breasts breath the fresh air.

"Hey, you," cried one of the supervisors. "Sit down." She didn't sit down. Now was no time to sit.

Akihiko saw this, looked back at Mitsuru, and then smiled confidently as he rose to his feet. "Yeah, I remember, too! He stood up and ripped off his shirt, letting his two breasts breath the fresh air.

Fuuka watched her friends with thought, and then decided to join them. "Yeah, me too," she declared, as she ripped off her shirt, letting her seven breasts breath the fresh air. "

"I'm serious, cut that out" said all the supervisors simultaneously. By this time, they were ready to mercilessly supervise any ruffian who dared to stand.

Junpei also stood up with some kind of emotional resolution. "That's right. I remember BEING TOTALLY RAD DUDE TO THE MAAAAX" he screamed before pulling out an acoustic guitar/broadsword and playing a mellow grunge song. I'm not sure what it was, but I'd totally remember if I heard the title.

The friends galloped to the stage, where Mitsuru grinned at the lifeless ceiling above. When she saw the four of them before her, she leaped into the air and landed at ground level with an earth-

shaking tremor. The force of her landing caused a shockwave that killed everyone who wasn't harnessing the power of friendship. The former members of S.E.E.S. then ran vertically up to the roof.

"GODDAMN YOU!" shouted Akihiko bellowed as he kicked away the roof access door. Aigis smiled at her company, because she knew well that Akihiko's hatred was for the door that was now flying to the horizon and was not for her. Everybody ran up to reunite with Aigis and what's-his-face.

"He's… not with us anymore," said the grieving-but-smiling android. The group didn't believe her, even as they watched the body parts crumble off of their hero. They spent several minutes of mourning, denial, and small talk up on the school rooftop. Then, Fuuka fell to the ground, coughing up blood and clinching her stomach with both hands. And her head. Also with both hands. At the same time.

"What's wrong?" asked Junpei, as Fuuka groaned and he snowboarded at top speed while rocking out to his favorite Dark Moor album.

"I'm… I'm getting a message," Fuuka shared painfully. "It's… from the San Francisco Police Department." Akihiko was shocked. At least, he looked shocked.

"What's it say?" Akihiko asked with his serious face.

"Our true enemy," moaned Fuuka, "was not Death. What we destroyed that night meant nothing to the cards of fate. Our true enemy… is outer space." The team looked at each other and nodded. They understood.

Mitsuru turned her back to the rest and faced the clouds. "Alright then. You know what to do. Let's kick some ass." She put on her most expensive sunglasses and lit a cigarette as Akihiko and Junpei let loose a brutal, hardcore shriek and Fuuka and Yukari did wheelies on motocross. Junpei would normally be jealous that other people were being more EXTREME than him, but he was currently screeching, so it was okay. Mitsuru continued: "It doesn't matter whether you're dead or not at the moment—you're helping us out on the mission. Now, we need to get off this rooftop before the school EXPLODES."

Then everybody did just as Mitsuru commanded, before the building did just as Mitsuru foretold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The heroes had begun vertical-driving into space on their space motorcycles. They were all clear what had to have been done. However, when they arrived at outer space they found that space had been moved.

"W-where's space?" asked Yukari, obligatorily.

"I don't know," responded one of the other people. It doesn't matter who. Fuuka tried to drop down to her knees and cry, but there was no ground to drop down on where they were.

"My, how you waste your energy!" said a familiar voice.

"You!" exclaimed Ken, who had just appeared using the power of friendship. "It's Takaya," he added so that it could be pointed out who was talking earlier.

"Damn you! Get out of our way so we can save the future!" commanded Akihiko.

"I can't do that, you see. Because, THE FUTURE HAS ALREADY HAPPENED!"

"Damn you!" shouted Akihiko.

Takaya paused. "Very well then, we shall finish this. Everyone hold hands so we can go back in time."

"Damn you!" shouted Akihiko, as everybody held hands in a circle. Then, all of the colors melted away. The circle started spinning around faster and faster until everybody's clothes switched bodies. Then the circle slowed down, and everyone was back in whatever that city they lived in was called.

"Everything _seems_ to be normal," stated Fuuka.

"Yeah, but something doesn't seem I WONDER HOW MANY MOUSETRAPS I COULD CLAMP ON TO FACE," contributed Junpei.

Takaya readied his gun and started glancing across the city. Suddenly, mummies started crawling out from every visible orifice, regardless of its size. "I knew it! We traveled back too far. We're not in time anymore… We're in the mummy universe!"

Mummies had slowly shambled up to the heroes. "Don't worry dudes! I'll settle this, and THEN I WILL STICK MY TONGUE IN AN ELECTRICAL SOCKET AND LISTEN TO PANTERA!" commanded Junpei as he pulled out his evoker.

"Junpei! No!" Mitsuru shrieked as he pulled the trigger. Junpei hollered as he pulled his left calf muscle and fell to the ground. "Don't you remember anything? Personae don't work on mummies. "

Takaya boldly stepped in front of the others. "You idiots! Get back to the present! I will save TIIIIIIME!"

"But, the only way to do that…" observed Aigis, "is to… become the mumiverse itself!"

"Shut up and JUMP" screamed Takaya. Lightning and screams started bolting from his bony back and was hitting everything. Following his advice, everyone jumped really hard and landed back in the present.

"Wow, that sure was an adventure!" said Fuuka. "But I just can't help the feeling that we forgot something…"

"Yes, we did," said Aigis. She looked up at the Sun and smiled. The Sun looked back down upon her, but it looked angry. She didn't take it personally.

THE END.


End file.
